H is for Hospital
by Annamaen
Summary: #4 Much to Naruto's annoyance, his sex-crazed lover has made a list of all the places he wants to have sex and has dubbed it The Sexual Alphabet. Mature, PWP. Graphic. SASUNARU.


Hi all! Sorry it has been quite a while, I've been sick and unconscious as soon as I got in from work.

Quite a number of people have suggested S is for School and it was on my initial list when I started this. For those who may or may not have seen, I debated putting everything into one long, multi-chapted fiction but decided I preferred them as one-shots. I have number them in order for whoever might like to read them as I purposely put links between chapters but they can still be enjoyed solo.

This story is very focused on the mushy, lovey stuff so I hope everyone is in the mood for fluff. It must be the virus.

**WARNING - **M Rated fiction - admittedly more focused on the mushy stuff in this one.

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Naruto. The Sexual Alphabet is mine!

Please enjoy...

* * *

**H is for Hospital**

**Annamaen**

* * *

If-no, _when_ Sasuke woke up Naruto was definitely going to kill him. So...so Sasuke just needed to wake up, so Naruto could do that.

How stupid could Sasuke be, getting himself shot. _Shot!_ And by some nobody anti-Uchiha activist!

Naruto closed his eyes tightly; really, he couldn't cry anymore. For the first time in his life Sasuke looked fragile. Ever since they met Sasuke had had this unattainable confidence and strength (that Naruto obviously considered arrogance because, well, it _was_ Sasuke).

Seeing him like this, with a tube down his throat to help him breathe, it was torture. Naruto was scared just to hold his hand-what if he hurt him?

_ Knock!_

Knock!

Naruto twisted his head as one of the nurses came in, offering him a smile. "Hi Naruto," she greeted, picking up Sasuke's chart.

The blonde tried to smile but failed. "Hi," he replied, gliding his gaze back up to Sasuke's pale face.

At least one of the perks of being the adopted nephew of the Head of Medicine was that no one could shift him. Tsunade was letting him do anything.

Naruto gently held Sasuke's cold hand in his. Was this his fault? Sasuke had wanted to stay home, he'd tried to keep Naruto in bed to have a lazy day but Naruto had said no, he'd laughed and ordered Sasuke to get up, scolding him for trying to dump everything on Itachi. And _god_ Itachi, he was terrible. Itachi was with the police, doing everything an Uchiha could (which was a lot) to find the bastard who'd shot his baby brother.

Suddenly the door opened again and Itachi, as if summoned by Naruto's thoughts of him, glided (Uchiha's just didn't walk like normal people) in with Kisame and Deidara, the former holding a man Naruto had never met before by the scruff of his neck.

"What in the-"

"Get out," Itachi ordered the nurse, pinning her with such a cold, authoritative stare that she obeyed immediately.

Naruto watched her flee and almost laughed, Sasuke was always cross with how powerful Itachi's stare was and that he, who was obviously much better, couldn't do it too. "What's going on?" he eventually asked.

Instead Itachi scanned his little brother on the slim hospital bed. "How is he?"

Naruto sighed. "No news is good news," he answered, looking back to the man who gave his heart a reason to beat every day. "Baba," his affectionate, adorable nickname for Tsunade that Sasuke liked to tease him about, "says he's stable but can't say if-if-," damn it, stupid Sasuke making him cry!

Deidara squeezed his shoulder and offered the smaller blonde a smile. "He'll be ok," he needed to be ok for all their sakes since Sasuke was the only one who could take on Itachi in one of his moods (often referred to as PMS, behind Itachi's back of course).

Kisame shoved his captive a step closer, pulling his face up by his hair. "Are you proud of yourself?" he snarled.

Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed on the man's bloodied and bruised face, and how his left arm was resting oddly at his side. "W-Who is he?" the blonde whispered looking at all of them before settling on Itachi.

The eldest of the Uchiha brothers didn't blink. "Yami Hatsu. He shot Sasuke," he tried not to wince at the absolute heartbreak on Naruto's beautiful face.

"What? Why did you..? Get him out of here!" he leapt to his feet, absolutely furious that they'd be stupid enough to bring him within ten miles of Sasuke. "Get out!" he roared again.

Itachi blinked, so this was the temper he thought Sasuke lied about. "Naruto-"

Instead the blonde marched up to the obviously beaten man and stared at him until the air was polluted with tension. Without a word Naruto punched the pathetic, not at all remorseful scum that dared to masquerade as a man so hard he coughed up blood and doubled over as much as Kisame's grip let him.

"You-" the man choked.

Deidara leapt forward, stunned and sharing his surprise with Itachi and Kisame. "Naruto-"

Naruto grabbed the man's chin and glared into his now frightened eyes. "If _anything_ happens to him I will kill you," the threat was simple and quiet but everyone in the room shivered. "Now get out," Kisame obeyed without question.

Deidara got a nod from Itachi and left, squeezing Naruto's shoulder again and giving him a hopefully comforting smile as he passed.

The blonde's body sagged and he dropped back onto the seat he'd occupied for the last few days, slipping his hand under Sasuke's unresponsive one. Naruto just stared at Sasuke's perfect face and watched his bandaged chest rise and fall because he was alive, he was safe and ok and Tsunade would make Sasuke better even though she didn't like Sasuke that much.

Itachi moved to Sasuke's bedside and carefully brushed his little brother's hair into his usual style with his long fingers.

"He'll be ok won't he Itachi?" Naruto whispered.

It struck Itachi in that second just how much Naruto loved his little brother. Sasuke had tried to explain their relationship before, that his love for the small blonde was so powerful he could hardly stand being away from him even for a short while, that they were just _meant_ to be together, that Naruto didn't care in the slightest that Sasuke was an Uchiha. That loving Naruto was just _easy_. Itachi hadn't had that sort of love, he'd never been particularly interested in it, but would anyone be broken at his bedside?

Itachi leaned down, close to Sasuke's ear and said, "You better wake up soon little brother or I might steal your precious blonde."

Naruto flushed at the smile Itachi gave him, showing he was only trying to tease Sasuke and that something had changed between them, that Itachi suddenly approved of him completely.

"I will see you shortly," Itachi said.

Naruto nodded, twisting to say goodbye only to gasp and turn back to Sasuke, wide eyed.

"What?" demanded Itachi, coming back to check on his brother.

"He-he," could he have dreamt it? No, Sasuke was doing it again! "He's squeezing my hand! Get a nurse! Get Baba!" he held Sasuke's hand in both of his, swearing to whoever was listening that he'd do whatever they wanted if Sasuke just _woke up_. "Come on Sasuke, please?" he begged, his heart pounding with hope. "I love you."

Sasuke squeezed his hand again, harder than before as if saying _me too_.

Slowly, dreadfully slowly, Sasuke's eyes opened and Naruto could barely see through his tears.

"You-you..." Naruto wiped his eyes furiously, trying to stop crying because it was so _annoying_. "You bastard!" he cried, unbelievably mad.

* * *

For the last hour Baba had had her doctors and nurses running tests on Sasuke's punctured lung and Naruto, not a medical professional, had been ordered away. Itachi had bought him a coffee from the way too old machine but Naruto hadn't touched it, he needed to see Sasuke, he needed to warn the youngest Uchiha that if he ever did something like this again a gunshot would be a blessing.

Just before Naruto thought _bugger it_ and stormed into Sasuke's private room (Naruto wasn't sure if that was an Uchiha perk or a nephew of the Head of Medicine perk) Baba came out. "How is he?"

Tsunade scowled. "He'll live," she sounded so annoyed.

"Can I see him?"

Tsunade's face wrinkled even more. "If I hear _I want to see Naruto_ one more time I might shoot him myself," she muttered and stalked off, well aware her dear Naruto would want some private time with the arrogant ass he called his boyfriend-lover-_whatever._

Without waiting, Naruto abandoned his Styrofoam cup filled with cold coffee and almost ran back to Sasuke's room, standing aside to let the way too slow nurses get out.

There, sitting popped up by a mountain of pillows as if he owned the hospital, looking as though he'd swallowed a lemon with the frown on his absolutely gorgeous face, was Sasuke. The tube was gone and he'd clearly fixed his hair but Naruto wouldn't have cared if he'd grown warts because he was awake, he really was ok.

"Hey," his voice was a little breathless.

Immediately, Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears and he dropped himself next to Sasuke, crying and not bothering to hide it.

"I'm ok," Sasuke tried.

"Y-You _weren't_," Naruto hiccupped.

Sasuke smiled faintly, sad he'd let Naruto get into such a state but happy it was Naruto waiting for him. "Come here," he urged, patting the bed, opening his arms for a hug.

Naruto knew he shouldn't because Sasuke needed to rest but he just _had_ to. Carefully the blonde crawled onto the small bed and let Sasuke wrap his strong arms around him, listening to the steady beating of his heart until Naruto's tears finally subsided. "Never do that again," he ordered.

The Uchiha chuckled but stopped because it hurt a bit. "I'll try my best," he agreed.

Naruto glared at his lover. "I'm serious. You let anyone put me through this again and I'll never forgive you," the threat was lessened by another, traitorous tear escaping: stupid tears.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke kissed him lightly.

Naruto knew they shouldn't but he knew the look in Sasuke's dark eyes and knew he wanted it too. Sasuke could have _died_. If the bullet had just gone right-

Naruto stopped thinking and straddled Sasuke, holding the sides of his face to kiss him deeply and Sasuke sighed into his mouth, putting his hands on Naruto's slender hips to keep him pressed so intimately together because this, _this_ was heaven.

"H is for hospital?" Sasuke asked against Naruto soft lips.

Naruto laughed despite himself. "If I find out you planned so help me I'll make you life absolute hell," he replied, lazily placing kisses everywhere, just convincing himself that the Uchiha was with him, alive and apparently exactly the same as he always was-who knew Naruto would be glad to hear his obsessed lover proposition him for sex?

Sasuke smiled and caught Naruto's hand, kissing it making Naruto blush. "Hell would be life without you," and Naruto just knew Sasuke meant that. Suddenly he turned his head and called. "Hey, nurse!" and Naruto turned to see two young, pretty nurses walking by the door.

"Yes Mr Uchiha?" one stepped nervously closer, not able to hide her curious glance at the blonde man straddling the hospital's most gossiped about patient.

"We're going to have sex, close the door," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto choked on his tongue. Stupid Sasuke!

"I don't think-"

"Is there a problem?" his tone implied he wouldn't be happy if there was. The nurse opened her mouth, closed it and shook her head. "Good," he pulled Naruto back to his mouth, slipping his tongue deep into Naruto's delicious mouth and tugging their groins together roughly making the both of them moan.

With a giggle, the nurse closed the door and disappeared.

Naruto pulled back a little. "They're going to tell everyone, " how was Sasuke always so...so _Sasuke_?

Still, Sasuke rubbed their erections together, not sorry at all for broadcasting his intentions. "That I'm about to have sex with the person I love more than life? Let them," he shifted to get up and frowned when Naruto's hand pressed him back against the pillows, refusing to let him budge. "I want to have sex," he felt like he _needed_ to have sex, to prove to Naruto nothing had changed.

Naruto blushed, Sasuke was always so blunt. "I know. I'll do it," he peeled off his t-shirt.

After a pause, a perverted grin spread across Sasuke's face. "I ought to get hurt more often," he commented.

"Shut up," Naruto couldn't help but smile too.

He checked again that the door was shut (realising he'd not thought about it until Sasuke called for the nurses) before shuffling down the bed, lifting Sasuke's plain shirt, kissing his taut abdomen and felt the muscles tense. Sasuke grabbed his shoulders, his eyes closing as his devious lover kissed up and around his stomach lightly before licking a wet trail up, pushing the shirt out of the way until it couldn't go any further.

Sasuke wanted it off, want to feel Naruto's chest against his but when he went to take it off Naruto stopped him. "I'm ok," he soothed at the horror on Naruto's face. He took it off slowly, only wincing a little despite his best efforts. "See? I'm fine," he put his hands on his own chest.

Naruto's eyes landed on the gauze taped over the wound.

Naruto went back to Sasuke's stomach, unable to look at it anymore, and kissed down, hearing Sasuke mutter a curse that urged Naruto lower. He pushed Sasuke's pyjama bottoms down and lavished all his attention on the rigid erection that sprang free.

"O-Oh..." Sasuke whimpered.

He did everything he knew Sasuke liked: licking his cock from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before encasing it completely with his hot mouth, using his teeth very gently when his nose met the dark hairs around the base. The sound that came out of Sasuke's mouth would make a prostitute blush like a virgin, Naruto was sure, and it made Naruto harder.

Without relenting his attack, Naruto managed to unbutton his own jeans and shove them down until he finally wriggled out of them, kicking them to the floor.

He put his finger in Sasuke's mouth and the raven licked them. One of Sasuke's hands was gripping the metal rail around his bed and the other was desperately clinging to Naruto's hair, pushing his head down, pulling it up, thrusting his hips because it was just _too_ good.

Sasuke's toes were curled. "God you're-" what could he call him? "_Fuck!"_

Naruto prepared himself quickly, scissoring himself open much faster than Sasuke would usually. The bastard liked to take his time and watch Naruto squirm. Now it was the other was around, Sasuke was on the edge of ecstasy with Naruto sucking him off intently, watching his lover finger himself before, suddenly, the feeling and erotic view were gone.

Naruto straddled Sasuke again. "Tell me if anything hurts and I'll stop," he said.

Sasuke bruised Naruto's hip with the grip he had. "Then I'll not say a word," he replied and groaned loudly as Naruto's body opened for him. "My...fucking _hell_," he swore a lot during sex he realised.

Naruto's body shuddered until he was completely lowered. "A-Are you o-ok?" he managed.

Sasuke almost laughed. "I won't break," he lifted Naruto up and thrust up, dragging him back down until their skin slapped together and Naruto's eyes widened, crying out in surprise.

"D-Don't move too much," he gasped.

Ignoring him, Sasuke repeated the motion again and again and again...god it felt so good.

Lost in pleasure, Naruto pressed his palms against Sasuke's stomach and helped himself, rising and dropping down until all he could do was moan and gasp and _enjoy_ himself. "I-I'm going to-" Sasuke stabbed into him brutally and Naruto arched his back, a silent scream caught in his throat but _who cared_ if the nurses were outside with a Dictaphone recording everything.

Sasuke kept his eyes open, he wanted to watch Naruto cum. He wanted to see the look of agonising bliss that made him look so gorgeous; Naruto's eyes were half lidded and his mouth was permanently open, unable to make a sound but far from silent.

"Cum Naruto," Sasuke commanded. "Cum _now,"_ because he was so, so close.

"I-I..."

Together they climaxed and shouted, ignorant of the world and tears escaped Naruto's eyes as he cried out Sasuke's name.

Naruto collapsed against Sasuke, gasping heavily and suddenly crying. If anything, _anything_, ever happened to Sasuke he was sure that he'd go mad. Naruto would track Sasuke to the end of the earth and drag him back kicking and screaming if he ever dared leave him; Sasuke had tried before when he'd gotten frightened by how much he loved Naruto (of course it had taken an absolutely war to get Sasuke to admit that).

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "Shh, it's ok. I'm sorry," he never liked it when Naruto cried.

"Never again," he sniffed.

Sasuke smiled. "Never again," he didn't particularly like the idea of getting shot again either.

* * *

Today was the day Sasuke was getting released! Naruto grinned as he walked alongside Baba with a promised cup of coffee for Sasuke who still wasn't allowed much freedom.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Naruto blinked and unlocked his phone, blushing as he read the message from Iruka:

_What does Kakashi mean 4 down, 22 to go? Hope Sasuke is doing better._

Tsunade scoffed, reading over the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto roared, rushing down the corridor to Sasuke's room to do just that.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed _H is for Hospital _and I hope you'll continue to leave reviews with your suggests / comments.

TTFN

Annamaen


End file.
